


Joe Nearly Drowns - Acapulco Spies

by robingurl



Category: Hardy Boys/Nancy Drew Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robingurl/pseuds/robingurl
Summary: What if Joe hadn't made it down completely safe while hang gliding and instead fell into the ocean. This is my re-written version of this scene. Part 1 is done. Part 2 is half done. :) Enjoy!
Kudos: 6
Collections: 70s Hardy Boys TV Show - Season 2 Fics





	Joe Nearly Drowns - Acapulco Spies

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2021 rewrite I promised. ;) After care continues in the next chapter! 
> 
> As always written off of the Shaun Cassidy and Parker Stevenson series. (I feel like this is a given but just incase). 
> 
> Please let me know what you think :) I have imposter syndrome really bad and so I think I can't write when I obviously can or no one would read.. lol. ^ ^' 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own no one. Not the characters nor the actors or TV series. Just the idea to try and hurt Joe some more! ;)

Joe Drown  
By Robin Gurl 

Frank watched terrified as the wind currents pushed his brother away from the cliff and over the sea. He knew if Joe fell into the water he’d be unable to tread water attached to the glider.

“At least the water won’t hurt him…” Jackie commented trying to sooth Frank a bit. “Right?”

“Technically no but with the weight of the glider he’ll drown.” Frank pulls himself from the girls and starts to walk quickly towards the water watching his brother.

Joe glanced down and kept trying to steer the glider away from the water. The winds were against him though. He’d caught the up draft. The water kept getting closer and closer, this was going to be bad.

The wind seemed to stop without warning and his glider had nothing to glide on. It started to dive into the ocean below.

Frank started running watching his brother hit the water hard and sink under. “JOE?” He called hoping that Joe’s head would be above the water but he already knew it wasn’t going to be.

The water was colder than he expected and he knew even more so now that he needed to get his brother out of the water and warmed up. He dove into the waves and swam out to where he saw Joe go down. He felt something under his feet and realized he found the glider. He tried at first to lift the glider and his brother but Joe was a dead weight making it nearly impossible.

He dove into the water head first and started to try and get Joe unhooked from the contraption. The salt water burned his eyes as he kept them open trying to work as hard as he could.

Finally his brother unhooked from the glider and he was able to pull him up above the water. Frank treaded water for the both of them. “Joe? Joe can you hear me?”

His question fell on deaf ears. His brother was out cold. Frank started to swim as fast as he could to get his brother out of the ocean and onto the beach. “Hang in there Joe. I’ve got you.”

A few long minutes later he felt the shell bed. And started to run, Joe in his arms. He managed to beat a few waves and keep them from knocking them over. He held his brother close afraid to let go.

“Oh my god, is he ok!?” Sue cried out as she and Jackie ran to the edge of the waves.

“Move. I need room. He’s out.” Frank got far enough away from the waves and then lay his brother down. He started to check for a pulse and if his brother was breathing.

Both the girls watched terrified as Joe didn’t respond to anything Frank was doing. His mind was racing as he couldn’t tell if his brother was breathing or not. He knew he didn’t have long to save his brother and started to rip off the body sling and his shirt.

“Go get help. I’m going to start CPR.”

“But Frank..”

“GO.”

The girls ran off screaming for help down the beach.

“Little brother don’t do this to me now.” Frank said as he started chest compressions then started mouth to mouth. He figured Joe must have swallowed some water. If he could just get him awake to cough it up. “Come on Joe.” He was starting to feel scared that this was it.

Another set of chest compressions and breathing for his brother before Joe curls onto his side coughing up water. Frank sighed out of relief before rubbing his brother’s back. “Keep coughing, Joe. It’s ok.”

A few minutes later the girls came back with help. An EMT that was on site incase something happened. He knelt down and started to look Joe over. He looks to Frank. “What happened?”

“His hang glider was sliced a few times and he was unable to land properly. The wind pushed him over the ocean. He fell in and I rescued him. Had to do CPR for a few seconds before he responded.”

The EMT helped Joe sit up. “Son? Can you hear me.” Joe wheezes as he coughs more of the water up. He lifts his head nodding. “Good. Do you know where you are?”

“…T-the be-ach… h-hang g-gliding….” Joe said hoarsely. “I f-fell i-into the w-water…”

“You’re lucky to be alive.” He shined a pen light in Joe’s eyes making sure he reacted properly then pulled a stethoscope out of his red bag. “I’m going to listen to your lungs and make sure everything is good there. Do you have any pre existing illnesses that I need to be aware of?”

Frank squeezes his brother’s shoulder, “Auto Immune deficiency, Asthma and Chronic Bronchitis.”

“That’s quite the list.” He said as he put the metal part to Joe’s chest listening. He moved it around then to his back. After a few minutes he removed it from his ears. “Well I think you coughed most of the water up, however, as you both know any sort of liquid in the lungs can exacerbate Asthma and Chronic Bronchitis. I can’t prescribe medicine, but I would say to call a doctor from the hotel. Explain what happened, give them my name, and see if they can prescribe you a heavy antibiotic just to be safe.”

Joe nodded silently, still trying to piece everything together. His head was still spinning from it all. He reached out and gripped his brothers’ arm. He really just wanted to be alone and rest.

“Your brother may be in a little bit of shock. I suggest helping him back to the hotel room, if he can, help him take a shower or a bath to get him warm and lay him down. I wouldn’t advise any partying tonight.”

“Of course, we can do that. Thank you again.” Frank said wrapping his arm around Joe’s shoulders.

“Son, take it easy. It may hit all at once of what you went through and it may not hit. If it does, don’t ignore it and work through it. You’re safe and alive.” The EMT then stood and started to walk off.

The girls stood there silently unsure what they should do. “Frank is there anything we can do to help?”

Frank glanced down at his brother before looking up at them. “Right now, I think it’s best if we part ways. Tonight if Joe is feeling up to it maybe we can meet for dinner.” He then stood and helped lift his brother to his feet. “Put your weight on me. I’ll help.”

“Ok, if not let us know… we can get food service up to your room.” Jackie offered.

Sue looked at Joe worried. “Joe, are you alright?”

Joe nodded trying to sound ok in front of the girls. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine…”

Frank started to help him walk towards the hotel. The girls watched them go.


End file.
